


Imagine: Damon and Stefan looking after you after a bad break-up

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: They take care of you alright ;)  R&R guys enjoy  Tumblr request follow me mummybear   Smutty goodness





	1. Chapter 1

Your day had advanced from bad to worse, in fact, all in all, it had been a pretty shitty month you were now living with the Salvatore brothers. After your landlord had gone and sold the building you were living in for the past two years, today had only become worse, because your boyfriend of four years had just broken up with you. Of course not before informing you that he was already seeing one of your old friends, a friend who you confided in when you had problems with him in your relationship.

You couldn't stop your mind from wandering to the last conversation that you two had shared, a conversation where she had told you that you had nothing to worry about concerning him. She would comfort you deep into the night as you cried yourself to sleep.

An angry scream erupted from your chest as the memories you had tried your best to block out, but your thoughts flooded back in without much warning, you roared in anger, as you threw the glass that you had been holding to the floor. Causing the liquid and glass to surround you, you fell to your hands and knees sobbing as your chest heaved. 

So much so that you didn't even notice as the glass began cutting into your hands, not until Stefan burst into your room looking worried. His eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of your shaking body on the floor surrounded by alcohol and glass.

"Shit Y/N, what the hell happened?" he asked as he stepped carefully towards you, like you would a scared animal, afraid he would panic you.

You looked up at him with red puffy tear filled eyes, tears that were yet to fall from your eyes, your tear stained face showed him just how broken you were. A fresh wave of sobs wracked your body as you looked up at the worried younger Salvatore, "Stef...I...he...you" you stammered breathlessly.

Your body shook uncontrollably as he gathered you up into his strong arms, you barely moved your hands still bleeding, hanging limply where they had been when Stefan had picked you up, you rested your head against his chest with a whimpering sigh breath coming out shakily. 

Carefully Stefan walked you over to the bed, worried that he might jostle you and hurt you, and he gently sat you down on it, Stefan knelt down on the floor in front of you, taking one of your seemingly tiny hands in his much larger ones. You felt yourself calm a little as you looked down at him, as he carefully started to remove the glass embedded in your hand, he was being incredibly gentle though you were sure you wouldn't feel it even if he wasn't you felt numb.

You jumped suddenly as the door burst open from nowhere, revealing a very panicked Damon, "What the hell happened in here" he asked his eyes flitting from you and his brother on your bed to the smashed glass, bourbon, and blood on the wooden floor.

You quickly looked over at him but quickly avoided his gaze, when you felt the lump in your throat return, you bit your lip and looked back down at Stefan. You were just chewing on your lip hoping to hold in your sobs, "Hello! Stefan, care to share with the group?" Damon exclaimed impatiently, you could hear the panic in his voice.

"Damon calm down, I don't know what happened okay, Y/N will tell us when she's ready," Stefan said calmly, trying to hide the irritation at his brother that was lacing his voice, while at the same time Stefan was trying to keep you calm and not startle you.

Damon simply scowled at his brother with no reply and instead walked towards you both, but seeing your tear stained face when he sat next to you only set him off again, into yeah another rant, "Y/N if someone hurt you, I swear..." Damon stated his face holding a typical Damon scowl, but he was cut off by your hand on his knee and the look on your face.

"Can we talk later guys?" you mutter quietly, knowing that they would have heard you. Focusing more on Damon as you looked between the two brothers, hoping for a little bit of understanding from them. Damon sighed but silently agreed, whole Stefan just carried on tending to the wounds on your hands now that he had finally removed the glass. 

The elder Salvatore sighed in defeat, "You need anything Y/N" he asked you softly, squeezing your knee in a comforting way. You shook your head with a small smile of appreciation, as Stefan wrapped your hands up carefully, in the soft medical supplies that he had found.

"I'm good, as long as I've got my boys" you sighed with a tiny barely there smile.

Stefan looked up at you his eyes full of worry, just like they had been when he'd first laid his eyes on you today. "You'll always have us both honey, you know that right?" he questioned as he sat down on the bed the other side of you, Stefan took your bandaged hand in his softly, waiting for you to answer him, Damon was quick to follow his brothers lead taking your other hand carefully in his.

"Yeah, I know" you smiled squeezing their hands the best that you could, wincing a little thank to your cut up hands. "You want another?" Damon winked tilting his head in the direction of the broken tumbler on the floor, the flirtiness back in his tone again, despite yourself a small giggle slipped past your lips. 

"Please" you smiled shaking your head at him and that typical Damon behaviour.

"Try and keep hold of this one though, yeah?" he smirked, elbowing you gently in the ribs.

"Damon!" Stefan exclaimed, ready to scold his brother.

"It's okay Stef, I guess I can just say that at least when I break up with someone, that I don't go on a rampage and kill everyone in sight" you smirked back at him, your eyes daring him to challenge you. Stefan pursed his lips to try and hide his own smile, while Damon recovered from the shock of what you had just come out with, though he was obviously quick to do so.

"Well they probably deserved it anyway" he huffed pushing himself up off of the bed, "Are you coming then, my lady" Damon winked wiggling those eyebrows, in typical Damon fashion as he offered you his hand, while mock bowing to you, you couldn't help the snort of laughter that erupted from you as you shook your head at him again.

You took his hand, curtsying back to him easily falling back into your typical banter with the elder Salvatore, "It would be my pleasure, Mr Salvatore" you smiled.

"Not at all Miss Y/L/N the pleasure is all mine" Damon winked, licking his lips, an action you missed as you turned to Stefan, realising that Stefan was still sitting on your bed, watching you and his brother with a smile, "Join us, Mr Salvatore" you winked at Stefan, offering him your free hand.

"I would be honoured my lady" he smirked taking your hand in his large one and giving it a gentle squeeze, as he stood from the bed he bowed to you, pressing his soft lips to the only skin on your hand that was unbandaged. You and your body acted a little differently than you might of in the past, your face flushed red instantly you felt your cheeks heat up.

You licked your lips as he stood, your eyes meeting again something very different passing between the two of you, you felt a lump swell in your throat, the joking atmosphere had somewhat fallen away altogether quite quickly. Stefan copied your action his own tongue running across his lips slowly, your eyes almost rolled in the back of your head, when as if from nowhere Damon's lips pressed softly to your neck, his tongue softly tracing the large vein just beneath his lips. 

You felt your legs begin to shake and your breathing quickened, as the sensations washed over your body, "D-d-Damon, what're you doing?" you stuttered nervously but excited at the same time. 

"We're gonna take care of you baby girl, just relax" Damon whispered huskily against your neck, you knew that you could pull away from them both if you wanted to, but why the hell would you want to do that. You simply sighed contentedly and relaxed back into Damon, "I need you to say it princess" Damon whispered again stopping his actions.

"Don't stop, please" you whimpered desperately, feeling Damon growl against your skin before you heard it, Damon moved a little faster with his movements now knowing he had your permission. He was standing behind you now, with your back pressed against his solid chest, so that you were face to face with Stefan and his gorgeous green eyes, eyes that had almost been devoured by the blackness of his pupils.

Stefan stepped closer to you so that you were practically chest to chest with him, pressed against two solid chests you could think of worst places to be. Stefan smirked down at you as he pushed himself closer to you, also pushing you further back into his brother, consequently pushing Damon harshly into the wall behind him, earning you and Stefan a loud grunt from the elder Salvatore as he impacted with the wall harshly.

Ignoring his brother's discomfort Stefan simply took your face in his large hands, as he pushed his body closer still, he pressed his lips to yours gently at first to test the waters, but as you moaned into the kiss you spurred him on. Stefan slipped his hands down to your waist and squeezed gently. Grunting a little louder as Damon nipped along your shoulder, and back up to your neck because your fingers sank into Stefan's shoulders harshly.

You could barely feel the pain in your hands anymore, so overwhelmed with the feelings you were currently experiencing between Stefan and Damon. You released Stefan's lips so you could breathe, your head falling back onto Damon's waiting shoulder behind you, giving both men, even more access to torture you with their mouths. Which Damon quickly took full advantage of, as Stefan ran his hands up your body taking your tank top with him as he went.

Pushing your body into his hands you moaned, lifting your arms and head so that he could completely remove your tank from your body. He threw it over his head carelessly never taking his eyes off of you, you smirked happily at the look on his face, as he took in your newly revealed skin, the way that your bra pushed your boobs up to give you a decent cleavage, with the red covered in black lace. He licked his lips his hands now back on your hips thumbs dipping into your jeans, Stefan lowered his head so his lips could ghost of the rise of your breasts ever so slightly.

You moaned pushing your chest into his lips, while Damon pulled your hair so that your head was pulled to the side and your foreheads were pressed together. Damon pushed his hands down the front of your trousers, just over your panties, his thumbs resting on the outside, as he pulled you back against him as he pushed his own hips forwards to meet them. You bit your lip with a small gasp of air, to hold in the loud whimper that would have escaped your lips, at the feeling of having them both pressed so tightly against you.

"Let me hear those pretty noises baby girl" Damon moaned against your skin.

"Yes daddy" you whimpered desperately as he bit your skin with his blunt teeth, you didn't register what you had said until it was too late.

"Good girl princess" Damon practically purred.

You moaned again pressing your hips to Damon's, even more, turned on by him liking you calling him daddy since most guys you had been with hadn't liked it, especially your ex. You pressed your lips to Damon's he groaned against your lips as he slipped his tongue between them, you eagerly allowed him in your mouth sucking on his tongue, he groaned rolling his hips harder into yours.

Just as Stefan started to slip your bra strap down your arm, following the thin material with his lips and tongue, until it hung loosely around your arm, he repeated his actions with the other strap your were whimpering desperately as you leaned back against Damon's chest, trying to push yourself closer to both of them. 

Stefan pushed his face between your breasts his lips seemingly moving everywhere at once, he pulled the cups of your bra down revealing your perky nipples, his scruff scraped over the skin of your chest, as he continued to caress every inch of it in sight, with his mouth and fingers. He quick to undo your bra at the back, letting it slide down your arms and drop to the floor, he cupped your breasts in his large hands massaging them biting his lip as he watched the look of bliss on your face.

You pushed your body closer to him and your breasts further into his hands as he practically devoured them, you briefly felt his fangs scrape across your soft skin, his soft hero hair brushing against your chin. You pulled your face away from a reluctant Damon, taking Stefan's face into your hands and you kissed him hard, both of his hands gripped at your hair tightly as he rolled his body into yours.

Damon's lips were ghosting over the back of your neck, as he popped the button of your jeans open with his skilled fingers, you shifted your body in their arms enough to kick your shoes off of your feet. Damon chuckled his lips brushing over your earlobe "That eager huh?" he murmured as he nipped at your earlobe, slowly and teasingly pulling down your zipper, you whimpered into Stefan's mouth as Damon began kissing down your back, with his fingers now hooked into your panties and jeans.

Damon slowly started to slip your jeans over your bum and hips, he growled deep in the back of his throat as he revealed your matching panties, you gripped Stefan's waist tightly in your hands your nails digging a little into his lean hips. You felt as Damon's fangs popped out briefly as he dropped to his knees behind you, taking your jeans and panties with him the rest of the way down your body leaving the around your ankles.

One of Stefan's hands drifted slowly down your body, making more goosebumps rise on your skin as you kept your eyes locked on his, he ran one of his fingers along the sensitive skin just above your mound teasingly, kissing along your jaw hearing your breath hitch with every move of his fingers and lips. "Stef, please" you begged in a whisper not sure what way to bend your body at this point, toward which brother more to the point.

You growled seeing the smug look on his face as he pulled his head from your jaw to look at you, your nails raking down that solid muscled chest of his, you smiled watching the angry red lines appear where they had been, but soon pouted as his body healed itself. Stefan chuckled at your reaction to his vamp healing, "Sorry princess" Stefan smiled at you, you bit your lip looking up at him.

"Please sir, I'll be good" you moaned, you were more than satisfied with yourself when the black veins began working their way over Stefan's face before he closed his eyes and breathed the next minute they were gone. Stefan was back to smiling at you.

"Nice try baby, what do you think big brother, should we give her what she wants? How bad do you want it, princess?" Stefan chuckled against your lips, looking down at his brother, Damon squeezed your perky ass in his strong large hands, as his lips pressed softly against the skin. 

"Bad sir" you moaned in reply to Stefan, as you bit his lip and dragged your teeth across it slowly, as Damon got further still down your body until he was almost underneath you, just as Stefan helped him completely remove your jeans and panties.

They quickly vamped back to their original positions with Damon between your legs and Stefan back in front of you, but he had backed off a bit and he wasn't as close as before, he smirked at you as he teased your nipples with his long talented fingers. As Damon settled himself practically under your throbbing wet pussy, his warm breath ghosting over your wet skin as he spoke.

"No brother, this one's all mine" he breathed huskily, his lips brushing gently over you as his strong hand gripped your ass cheek tightly. As one of his fingers slipped between your folds, you groaned loudly as he brushed over you clit softly. Feeling Damon's tongue soon pressing at your centre, the tip teasingly probing at it as your hands gripped tightly at Stefan's belt.

"Off" you growled impatiently, tugging at Stefan's belt. "S-shit Damon" you whimpered, moving your hands from Stefan's belt and attempting to tug off his shirt instead, but you were stopped short as Damon slipped another finger inside you, his lips and tongue moving to cover your swollen clit.

"Move Damon, p-please" you groaned, pushing yourself down on him a little more, as Stefan's jeans and belt hit the floor with a clang on the wooden floors. Stefan quickly kicked them off to the side somewhere, your eyes briefly scanned his gorgeous body, as he tossed his shirt over his head onto the steadily building pile of clothes in your room, all slim and taut muscles. You bit your lip as your eyes locked on the bulge in his boxers, you smirked to yourself as your eyes flicked up to meet Stefan's when you noticed his eyes were practically black, the pupils had almost swallowed all of the colour from his eyes.

Keeping your eyes locked on Stefan's you bent down a little and grabbed a handful of Damon's thick dark hair in your hand, you pulled it harshly forcing his head back since he didn't resist your touch, but earning you a deep growl from Damon's throat, you moved your head a little so that you could look down at him, "Can you lay down for me please Damon" you breathed gently feeling the shyness begin to creep back up your back as your cheeks flushed bright red.

Damon's eyes connected with yours because he had clearly heard the nervousness in your voice as much as you hoped it wasn't there, he licked those plump lips of his slowly, a slight smirk on them, "Yes ma'am" he winked, the smirk on his lips and look in his eyes telling you he liked you taking charge, you smiled back at him the effect these guys had on you was obvious at the beginning. 

Damon shifted himself out from underneath you, he quickly got back to his feet, you raised an eyebrow at him questioningly "Getting a little uncomfortable" he chuckled with a shrug, his eyes flicking down his body, you followed his gaze realizing that he was having the same problem as his not so little brother. You gave Stefan a kiss on the lips, receiving a smirk from the younger Salvatore as you turned to face Damon.

"Want some help" you giggled raking your eyes over Damon's body, you looked up at him and the giggle died on your lips when you noticed the look on his face, you cleared your throat trying to get rid of the lump that suddenly formed there, as it dawned on you that you were standing stark naked in front of both of them. You quickly looked down at the floor, you hadn't noticed that Damon had moved closer to you not until he put a finger under your chin, lifting your face to look at his again.

"Hey, don't you go all shy on us now baby" Damon smiled, leaning in closer until his lips were pressed to your ear, his breath fanning across your skin as he spoke, "Besides, I can't wait to bury my face in that little pussy of yours" Damon said his voice somehow husky and like pure silk all at the same time, sending shivers across your entire body. He pulled back to look at your reaction, clearly happy to see the lust blown look back in your eyes.

Damon took your wrists in his large hands and put them on his black t-shirt, you slipped your hands up his body slowly, taking the t-shirt with you, Damon helped you pull it from his body and over his head. You ran your hands over his body slowly, feeling his muscles ripple beneath the soft touch of your hands, you turned to Stefan, who was sat smirking at you both on your bed. You crooked your finger at him, he quickly got to his feet and vamped by your side in nothing but those tight boxers, he stood there next to his brother in front of you.

Damon had somehow managed to rid himself of his jeans by the time you turned back around to face both of them, looking as cocky as ever, "Damn vampire speed" you grumbled under your breath, you looked up at them both not believing your luck, "Are you two sure about this" you inquired, watching them carefully for any change in their deminer, but they remained unchanged.

"Yes," they both nodded still smiling at you.

"Bed then boys" you giggled, Damon just smiled with no reply and vamped over to your bed, he quickly tossed the pillows to the foot of the bed and threw his arms behind his head and fell back against them, Stefan just shook his head at his brother with a fond smile on his face, as he took your hand and began to walk you over to the bed and his brother. You got onto the bed and slowly started to crawl towards Damon on your hands and knees. 

"Take a seat baby girl" Damon smirked licking his lips, you pressed your lips to his sliding your tongues against one another softly and slowly, a big contrast on earlier, you pulled away from Damon a little breathlessly, while he looked as sexy as usual, not even a little bit out of breath. "You know the best thing about letting me bury my face between those gorgeous legs of yours" Damon purred, watching your face.

You swallowed hard, to get rid of the lump that had suddenly formed in your throat, as Damon slipped his hands down your body slowly landing on your waist, "No, what's that daddy?" you breathed nervously, he groaned his grip tightening on your waist.

"Well baby, I don't need to breathe" he growled, gripping your waist tight as he lifted you as if you weighed nothing, which of course to these two that's exactly how much you weighed, before you knew it you were straddling Damon's face, with your hands gripping the top of his head by his hair. As he gripped your thighs and pulled you down onto his mouth, Stefan stood at the end of the bed rubbing his hand over his clothed rock hard cock, you moaned loudly as Damon's tongue slipped inside you, while he all but growled into you.

"Come here Stef" you whimpered eyes focused on the younger Salvatore, as you noticed that his hand was about to slide into his boxers, he cleared his throat as you hungrily licked your lips and began to grind down onto Damon's mouth, who was making some seriously sinful noises beneath you. Damon lifted you a little so that he could suck your clit between his lips.

"What was that?" Stefan growled, looking down at you his hand gripping your hair tightly and pulling it back, you whimpered as the little bit of pain shot all over your body.

"Sorry sir" you whimpered, biting your lip and looking up at him, he smirked down at you with a nod of his head, Stefan released your hair and stepped a little closer to you.

"Fuck Damon" you growled as his teeth lightly dragged over your tight little bud, you tugged Stefan's boxers down as far as you could and he removed them quickly when you couldn't reach anymore, you kept your eyes locked on his as you gripped him softly but firmly in your hand licking your lips as you kept your eyes on his.

Damon's hands were digging into your soft skin, as he almost buried his face inside you, his nose rubbed at your tight bundle of nerves as he licked your walls skillfully, hitting all the right spots, ones that you didn't know that a tongue could reach. You felt the coil in your stomach wind tighter every minute, you licked the tip of Stefan's rock hard erection, continuing to pump him in your hand the taste was much better than you thought it would have been.

Stefan groaned tossing his head back in pleasure, gripping your hair tightly in his hands, you removed your hand from him you took him further into your mouth, watching the way that he and his body reacted to you and your mouth. You almost jumped as Damon slowly slipped a finger inside you, you groaned around Stefan's cock, Damon quickly added a second finger, Damon's lips moved back to your throbbing clit and he sucked it back into his mouth groaning around it, his tongue lips and fingers making your legs quiver and shake above him.

Stefan growled loudly as you took him deeper still until he was hitting the back of your throat, you moaned continuously around Stefan as Damon worked you quickly towards your orgasm, "Fuck Y/N baby" Stefan groaned, beginning to thrust himself between your lips quickly, you let yourself go so that he was fucking into your mouth. Damon sped up his pace inside you as well, his finger crooking in a come here motion, pushing into just the right spot and damn didn't he know it, feeling it as you tightened around his fingers, you could feel your self, you were almost ready to fall over the edge ready to snap.

You whimpered around Stefan's cock, feeling him pulse in your mouth and on your tongue, you realized that he was so close to coming, even closer than you were, so you doubled your efforts on him, hollowing your cheeks you took him in deep again swallowing around him as he went down your throat a little. Stefan let out a guttural groan, "Fuck, I'm gonna come baby girl" he moaned, you whimpered around him, Damon scraped his teeth over the throbbing bud between his lips again, you could hear the blood rushing in your ears, Stefan came hard with a growl, pushing himself a little further down your throat as he came.

You swallowed it all the best that you could, he pulled himself slowly from your mouth and you licked your lips as he looked down at you with hooded eyes. He bent down to kiss you tasting himself on your lips and tongue, you were so close to coming you could almost taste it, you pulled back from Stefan a little just enough so your lips were just touching and gripped Damon's hair hard, "Daddy please, I'm so close, wanna come on your tongue" you moaned loudly against Stefan's lips, tugging at Damon's hair as you spoke, Stefan pulled back to watch you ride his brothers face.

Damon moaned into your pussy sending your vibrations through your body and your sensitive pussy, "Please daddy, I can't" you whimpered desperately, rocking down onto his mouth and fingers, you felt him chuckle a little against you sending more vibrations through your pussy, you knew he was holding you on the edge on purpose which at this point in time made you want to kill him.

Suddenly Damon sped up his movements, his tongue was flicking rapidly over your tight clit and his fingers were more precise than before, Stefan stepped forward again bending down his mouth latched onto one of your hardened nipples, holding your waist tightly in his strong hands, it was just what you needed to send you flying off the edge as you came, walls fluttering around Damon's fingers, gripping his hair still tight in your hands as they both helped you ride out your orgasm until it had calmed down a little.

Which felt like forever, as they both clung tightly to you and you gripped them just as hard, a hand on Stefan's lean hip and your other hand in Damon's thick dark hair. When you finally opened your eyes you were sitting on Damon's chest those gorgeous blue eyes looking up at you, smirk still firmly in place. You were still breathing heavily as you looked down at him a smile on your lips that you couldn't hide even if you wanted too.


	2. Part 2

You slipped your way down Damon's gorgeous body, leaning down to kiss his neck, your lips and tongue eagerly tasting his salty skin before you continued your way down his body again, you quickly flicked your eyes up to look at him. You watched him as he lay there, he had just tossed his head back into the pillows in pure unadulterated pleasure, with his blunt teeth sinking into his plump bottom lip. 

You looked up a little further still, where your eyes locked on the younger Salvatore's olive green ones, as he watched you intently, every single move you made, your teeth scraped lightly across Damon's skin, you caught Stefan smirking at you but you continued. Causing Damon's breath to hitch a little in his throat before he spoke, "Baby please, stop torturing me, or you will regret it" Damon groaned, growling the last part at you, but you just giggled at him a little as you nibbled lightly on the sharp bones of his hips as softly as you could, he growled a little in the back of his throat. 

So you quickly tugged at his boxers, pulling them over those defined hips of his, he helped you a little, lifting his ass off the bed, you pulled them all the way down his strong legs and chucked them over your shoulder somewhere. You bit your lip as you looked down at him, naked in all his glory, looking at the gorgeous sight in front of you, the Salvatore's were different in many areas, luckily for you, this didn't seem to be one.

You smirked up at him as you spoke, "Well, well. I see being gifted just runs in the family" You said unable to hide the pleased smirk on your lips, Damon chuckled keeping his eyes on yours, as he pushed himself up onto his elbows to get a better look at you, his perfect body more obvious as all of his muscles were visibly tensed in this position, you had to stop the urge to just fuck him then and there.

You rubbed a hand over his long hard member, watching him shut his eyes, taking in all the pleasure you gave him as you licked your lips, you watched him twitch under your hand and your touch. "Mmm, daddies so big" you moaned, wanting nothing more than to please both of them into the night.

"Fuck baby, I need more" Damon growled, his hips lifting off of the bed slightly.

Then as if from nowhere a large hand came down roughly on your ass, you released Damon not wanting to hurt him, he'd opened his eyes to watch you when you looked back up at him. Naturally, he was smirking his cocky little ass off, obviously glad that you were getting punished for teasing him, he ran his teeth over his bottom lip, while he watched you jolt forward with a whimper, your hands landing on his rock hard abs, 

"Some one feeling frisky?" Damon questioned with a chuckled raising his eyebrows and looking over your shoulder at Stefan.

You turned your head the best that you could in your current position, to look at Stefan's face, while also trying to keep your ass in the air and body in the same place, guessing that Stefan liked you like this. You were also trapped between Damon's strong powerful legs and Stefan was gripping your ass cheeks tightly in his large hands, so you couldn't move even if you had wanted to, which obviously you didn't. Only causing your grip to tighten on Damon's defined abs, your nails now slightly digging into his skin and his muscles, as Stefan started to practically massage your ass cheeks with his long fingers, he groaned loudly as you pushed your body back into his hands.

"She's so pretty like this brother don't you think?" Stefan rasped, looking over at his brother.

"She sure is little brother, I'm sure we can teach her to behave. Afterall we have all night" Damon countered. 

Suddenly you felt his soft lips graze across your ass cheeks, you moaned pushing yourself back into him again urging him on, while you rested your head on Damon's strong thigh, "More, please Stef, I can't" you whimpered, into his brothers thigh, you internally groaned at your slip up, feeling your heartbeat pick up hoping that neither of them realised, but that would be insane of course they did. This was all but considered obvious, especially when you heard Damon's throaty chuckle from above you. 

"Damn vampires" you growled agitated they both just chuckled at you.

You lifted your head from Damon's thigh so that you could look at him in the eye, "Tut tut princess" Damon smirked down at you, you very quickly smirked back, surprising Damon some what, quickly wiping the cocky look off of his beautiful face, well a little at least, when you decided to get your own back for once, you sank your nails further into his stomach almost drawing blood from his abs. Damon groaned, his hips bucking under you slightly, as he dropped his head back out of view again, he was still up on his elbows somehow, you smirked confidently, more to yourself considering he couldn't see you. 

Then as if from nowhere another one of Stefan's hands came down on the ass cheek, that he hadn't gotten earlier, you yelped a little this time, realising it was much harder than the first one. Feeling as the harsh sting shot through your body, you almost jumped further up Damon's body, but Stefan didn't stop you from doing so, so maybe he had been trying to get you to sit on his brothers lap again. Either way, Stefan clearly knew you could take it, however hard he spanked you, just as long as it was in the human range. You moaned again as his hands softly ran over your behind, soothing it with his soft touch, the small callouses causing the occasional sharp sting, his lips soon following his hands, both hands and lips were soothing the outline of the hand print you were sure you had on your ass now.

You were practically straddling Damon's thighs and he had fallen back against the pillows again at some point, now your hands were on his solid chest, nothing on this man wasn't rock hard you realised. You bit your bottom lip hard, as you finally looked down at him lying beneath you, Damon looked back at you. You could clearly see the desire for you swimming in his almost black eyes. 

Stefan was ghosting his lips over every inch of your body, that he could reach, his tongue and teeth joining in now and then, making your body buzz with excitement of what was to come, he was on his knees behind you, you could feel his cock rubbing against your sensitive centre now and then when he would nip and kiss along your back, causing both of you to groan in pleasure on contact.

Ever so slowly you slipped a gentle hand down Damon's delicious body, feeling the muscles ripple under your touch as you watched his reaction to your every movement. He moaned at the soft teasing touch of your small warm hand, as it continued running down his cool smooth body, the pure desire for them both was practically pouring out of you, Damon could practically smell it on you. All the while you kept your gaze locked on the elder Salvatore, you felt it as your hand found that dark trail of hair on his otherwise hairless body, just before your hand ran slowly and softly over his rock hard member.

Feeling the pre come from it coating your finger tips, you moved your hand to your lips, sucking one of your fingers into your mouth, you both moaned at the same time, you at the taste and him at the sight of you sucking his juices from your finger. You had to resist doing the same with what was left on your hand, instead, you slipped your hand back to its original place, between your bodies, causing Damon to suck in a breath of air as you spread the remaining pre come across his gorgeous erection. "Fuck Y/N, you make daddy so hard baby" he groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure as you wrapped your hand around his thick member. 

You moaned loudly, thanks to a combination of the sound and look of Damon and Stefan, as Stefan ran his hands over your body, while his lips and tongue paid you every bit of attention they could, you felt your arousal coating your thighs, just as you felt it Stefan's mouth was on you, desperately tasting you "Such a good girl" Stefan purred into your thigh. 

"Yes sir" you whimpered in reply.

Damon's strong hands gripped your shaking thighs tightly, in an almost bruising hold, just as you settled yourself a little lower on his thighs, sitting up so your back was pressed against Stefan's chest again, you continued to pump Damon's member in your hand, just as Stefan brushed your long hair away from one side of your neck and all onto the other side. 

Leaving one side of your neck bare to his gaze, his soft lips pressed to the side of the newly revealed skin eagerly, your skin a little slick with sweat, you felt Stefan's hard member again as it pressed into your back, his hands wrapping around your body, one of them wrapped around your chest, he started playing with your hardened nipples. His long talented fingers knowing just what to do to get your body to react to him, they both did. Stefan let the other hand go a little further down your body, keeping his slow teasing pace, when he finally stopped moving he suddenly slipped two of his long fingers through your slick folds.

You whimpered and you sped up your pace on Damon's rock hard cock, causing Damon's grip on your thighs to tighten again, you were sure you were getting bruises when this was over, but you really could care less. Damon pushed himself back up onto his elbows to watch you again, the first thing that he saw was one of your hands almost clawing at his stomach, across every muscle that you could. 

While your other hand was still tightly wrapped around his hard member, he looked even bigger in your small hand, you just about managed to wrap your hand around his thick member, he looked up further and realised that your eyes were still focused on him, he bit his lip as he watched you with his brother pressed tightly to your back, he held back the territorial growl in the back of his throat that he was feeling, in fact, he was surprised that it hadn't come out before now.

Instead, he swallowed it, taking comfort in the fact you were still focused on him, as Stefan continued to play with your bundle of nerves you whimpered, sure you saw something flash across Damon's face, but you were sure you were wrong so you just dismissed it, Stefan had you slightly bent over so that you could still reach his brother, "I bet you wanna sit on daddies big dick don't you baby" Stefan whispered against your ear, your mouth practically watered at his words, you looked down at your hand full of Damon's rock hard cock as you worked him, then looked back at the man in question. 

"Yes sir, so bad" you whimpered your reply to the younger Salvatore, bucking your hips against Stefan's hand, eyes back on Damon's impressive member in your hand.

"Why don't you ask daddy really nicely then princess" Stefan all but purred releasing you from his grip, moving you so that you were in Damon's lap.

"I will sir" you smirked back at Stefan. He just winked at you before you turned back to look at Damon again.

"Fuck baby girl!" Damon groaned, as your dripping wet centre came in contact with his throbbing member, "So wet for your daddy" he growled.

"Mmm yes always, please daddy can I sit on your big dick" you moaned your hips moving so that he was slipping between your wet folds, your hips clearly having a mind of their own as they continued to move. Suddenly Damon's lips were about a centimetre away from your own as he sat up, his nose gently nudging your own, you could feel his breath against your lips, you swallowed hard as his large slightly cold hands gripped your ass tightly, pulling you further into his lap so that your chests were pressed tightly together now as well. Your hot sweating and burning body a big contrast with the elder Salvatore's, he licked his plump swollen lips, as he looked at you like he was about to eat you.

You could see the lust and hunger burning away in his eyes for you, you loudly whimpered as Damn gripped your hips in his hands and began to rock them for you, so that his rock hard cock began to slip back and forth through your soaking wet folds. "Oh fuck, Damon" you whimpered, your hands almost flying to his shoulders to hold yourself together, trying your best to hold onto something as your body shook, especially when you realised your mistake your grip on him tightened. However, when you looked at Damon again he was smirking like his life depended on it, which of course made you certain that he had heard you, you knew the teasing was coming.

"So what do you want then baby girl, huh? Want daddy to slide his thick cock right into that tight little pussy" he purred, his lips almost touching yours, feeling them brush occasionally.

"Fuck, yes daddy, please I need to come so bad, for you" you moaned moving your hips by yourself again, but Damon's hands still kept a firm grip on them. His fingers digging into your soft skin.

"Now baby, do you really think that you deserve that, have you been a good girl for daddy" he whispered huskily in your ear, his lips travelling slowly and softly down your neck.

"N-no d-daddy, I've been a b-bad girl" you stuttered in a moan as Damon's strong hands release your hips and slip back around behind you again, gripping your ass tightly. Causing your mind to go foggy, you felt your tummy clench as his soft touches were just shy of what you needed. Which again of course he knew make obvious by the dark chuckle that left his lips, seconds after the thought ran through your head, even if he had tried to cover it up, as he left your neck and came back to look at you in the eyes again.

His gorgeous blue eyes connecting with yours, although you could see the red beginning to pool in his eyes, you knew what that meant the inner vampire was going to come out and play.  
Then the veins begin to descend down his face, you swallowed a little nervously, not because you were scared of him in the slightest, but because it excited you in ways that it had never done before today. You heard the growl deep in the back of his throat, just as he heard your heartbeat rise, not in terror but excitement.

Damon smirked at you his fangs now visible, he was just so damn beautiful. You took his face in your hands and you pulled him into a rough kiss, feeling as his fangs scraped across your lips slightly. Only drawing the smallest amount of blood from your lips, as the man himself groaned and eagerly kissed you back, both of you tasting your tangy blood, he nicked one of his lips on his fang too, so that you tasted him on his lips as well. 

You let out a whimper of a complaint as he pulled his lips away from yours, his eyes heavy as he looked back at you, you smiled gently at him knowing exactly what he wanted to do now, but he would never ask that of you and you both knew it. "Do it, daddy, bite me" you growled, watching his eyes darken again. 

He looked momentarily taken a back at your words and how sure you had been when you said it before he genuinely smiled at you, a smile like you had never seen on his lips before, it made butterflies swim in your stomach. Damon got a tight grip on your hair with one of his hands and wrapped it around his fist, you whimpered at the tight grip, loving the burn it created on your scalp, you were daring him to do it with your eyes, but he didn't move an inch, not until you gave him a simple nod of the head. Damon let out a deep growl as he pulled your body against his, but it was his lips you felt on your neck first, which surprised you, he didn't just go for it like you thought that he would. 

Instead, his lips and tongue ran over the intended vein, feeling the blood pump under his tongue, burying himself into your neck as you moaned his name desperately, begging him to bite you, which you never thought you would do. A noise pulled you from your thoughts and bliss, you opened your eyes trying to shake the haze of Damon. When you finally managed it you noticed that Stefan was standing right behind his brother, apparently, Damon hadn't noticed a thing, either that or he could care less.

Then suddenly his fangs sank into your neck, but it wasn't the feeling that you had been expecting, in fact, it was the complete opposite, it was euphoric, like nothing that you had ever felt before in your life, certainly not like the last times you'd been bitten. You couldn't explain it, you snapped out of it a little when you felt the bed dip beneath you and Damon, you didn't think Damon had noticed, you could have been wrong but you were pretty sure he was a little too preoccupied, from the way that he was moaning and groaning blissfully into your neck, his hands gripping your thighs tightly as he took his time to drink from you, almost savouring it.

You were seriously surprised when Stefan sank his fangs into Damon's shoulder though, you felt Damon groan from the back of his throat, the vibrations adding to the pleasure some how. His grip on you tightened as he sucked in a breath and pulled his fangs from your neck, being as gently as possible, as he pulled back he looked at you in the eyes, both of you panting heavily, with Stefan still firmly in Damon's shoulder, your eyes flickered down to his lips, his bottom one had a small streak of your blood lingering there, you ran your thumb across his plump bottom lip collecting the blood.

You presented it to Damon and he eagerly sucked your thumb between his lips, moaning around the digit as he cleaned it off with his tongue, eagerly swiping across it, all the while his eyes remained glued to yours, you gulped deeply as you watched him, he looked so damn sexy like this not that he didn't always, they both did, it really shouldn't be fair for two people to be so hot. With a final scrape of his blunt teeth over your thumb, he let it fall from his mouth, just as Stefan finally pulled his fangs from Damon's shoulder.

You were quick to see Stefan having the same problem that his brother had just had, so copying your actions from Damon, you swiped your thumb across Stefan's bottom lip, collecting Damon's blood from his lips, but this time you shocked them both when you slipped your thumb between your own lips, you eyes flicking back and forth between the brothers. You moaned at the taste of him, it barely even tasted of blood, both men groaned watching you eagerly cleaning the blood from your thumb. Their eyes were completely overrun by lust, it was times like this you could see they were brothers.

"Daddies gonna fuck his princess so hard" Damon growled his eyes scanning your body and your face, as you were still in his lap he was surprised he hadn't already slipped himself inside you. 

You moaned rutting against him noticing the way his eyes were all but devouring you, "Yes, daddy please, I need you so bad" you moaned, his thick member sliding through your wet aching folds, nudging your bundle of nerves. You flicked your eyes back over to Stefan who was watching you both intently, as you and Damon moaned together.

Stefan licked his lips as he watched you try and speaking, stopping a few times feeling the shivers running over your body, you and Stefan smirked at each other until you finally managed to speak, "How about you sir" you asked biting your lip, as you watched him pump his equally large member in his hand.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see my little princess, won't you" he chuckled vamping again so that he was back behind you.

"What you got daddy" you smirked cheekily but spoke as sweetly as you could, noticing the devilish look in his eyes, you were in for something that you would never forget that was for sure.


	3. Part 3

Damon smirked at you those plump lips of his taunting you like nothing you'd ever known, "Someone found their confidence then princess" he spoke huskily, his pink tongue running across his slightly kiss-swollen lips.

"That she did" Stefan chuckled as he pressed himself tightly up against your back. His hands slipping around and onto your hips, his fingers digging into your soft skin as he rutted against your ass cheeks as his lips and tongue worked on your neck, causing you to whimper. Just as you felt Damon's member twitch between your folds, Stefan's teeth occasionally scraping over your delicate skin, it was clear that he was holding himself back considerably, which was made all the more obvious by the grip he had on your hips.

Damon growled low in his throat as you rolled your hips over him, his hands were on your thighs slowly but roughly sliding up your legs, "Fuck! I can't wait anymore baby girl" Damon growled desperately, Stefan helped you lift off of his brother just slightly, you watched as Damon sat up so now he was both in front of you and underneath you.

You bit your lip as you looked him in the eye, his eyes were much darker than their usual gorgeous light blue as he looked you over, but holy hell was this man hot, he was like heaven and hell at the same time.

His eyes narrowed on you "So pretty" he purred, his thumb brushing over your lip. Right before he gripped your chin with his thumb and forefinger and he pulled your face toward his own. Those soft plump lips brushing across yours just ever so slightly before he slowly pulled back from you, causing a whimper to leave your mouth at the loss of his lips, Damon, of course, had a devious smirk on his face the next time you looked at him, which only to served to make you all but growl at him and because of your reaction that damn smirk somehow grew across his face.

Clearly he was amused by your more than agitated reaction, he just chuckled watching you and Stefan, "Just you wait and see what my big brothers got for you princess" Stefan chuckled huskily in your ear, one of his hands slipping down between your folds as he held you tightly against him, all of you breathing heavily, your body twitched in Stefan's arms, your body reacting to his touch, as his fingers found your sensitive clit.

"Ahh yes, Sir please" You whimpered, pushing against his talented fingers, your body falling back into him at the same time your head fell back against his broad shoulder. However, you were shocked into silence as Stefan removed his fingers from you completely and Damon quickly pushed inside of you with a deep hard thrust inside of you, a tight grip on your thighs.

"Holy fucking shit" you squeaked as his thick member entered you and stretched you roughly, causing your head to leave Stefan's shoulder at speed meaning that you almost headbutted Damon, instead you rested your forehead on his, he smirked at you a little, but as you rolled your hips experimentally, you were the one left smirking as Damon's breath caught in his throat. A groan leaving his lips and his mouth dropping open just slightly, you were just breathing each other in for a moment until he thought you were ready for him to move, what with you finding it a little hard to catch your breath as well as the slight burn as he stretched you deliciously.

Your hands quickly went to his shoulders feeling him pulse a little inside of you, his eyes flicking up to meet yours, licking your lips as you found his eyes seeing the lust there just as evident as before. Damon's eyes followed your tongue, just as Stefan released your hips, meaning that you were now fully seated in Damon's lap, you watched as Damon bit down on his lip, trying to hold himself back from fucking you into oblivion which you were thankful for, because it had been a little while since you'd even had sex let alone with anyone as big as these two, but what with him finally, fully and deeply inside of your tight soaking wet pussy, you hadn't expected him to be able to hold himself back.

You could feel your body shaking with pleasure, in Damon's hold you briefly wondered where Stefan had disappeared to until you felt Damon's hands move. He locked eyes with you again as he slipped his strong hands up your back, he continued up until his hands were wound tightly in your hair and he pulled you into a sudden but strong demanding kiss, his soft but firm lips slanting over yours perfectly. The kiss was slow and hard, you felt your entire body tingle and you moaned into his mouth, making noises you weren't sure you'd ever made kissing someone before.

You pulled back from Damon regretfully, but you really needed him to move, your body felt about ready to explode. Something was for sure you were almost certain that he was doing this on purpose now, the way that he was holding you right now was seriously not helping matters.

He had one of his large hands still wrapped up tightly in your hair, with your hair wrapped around his fist, while his other hand had a tight grip on your ass, his blunt nails digging into your skin with the tightness of the grip he had.

Both of these things just so happened to be holding you in just the right position so you couldn't move an inch, you were still in the same position as you had been when you were helped into his lap, the vamp strength didn't hurt for his side either.

"Damon so help me god if you don't move soon I am going to stake you!" you growled in utter frustration.

Damon smirked down at you, "That's more like it baby! Such a feisty little girl for daddy" he groaned, pushing you down onto your back and quickly following you, so that he was chest to chest with you again, still firmly inside you.

You gulped looking up at him as he took your hands off of his body and took hold of them in both of his own instead, sliding your linked hands up above both of your heads, you quietly whimpered as Damon shifted his hips just slight, pushing himself deeper inside of you. You quickly wrapped your legs tightly around his body, "You sure you're ready for this beautiful?" Damon asked you sincerity clear in his eyes.

You bit your lip unsure words would cut how ready you were in that moment, you nodded at him with your lip still caught between your teeth, practically begging him with your eyes.

"Uh uh uh baby use those pretty words of yours" he chuckled sensing your annoyance, which only served to make you groan in desperation, seeing that cocky look on his face. Part of you was close to rolling your eyes, but there was the other part which knew he was still thinking of you even when you were all this worked up and turned on, because honestly, you couldn't say you'd of expected this much care from him not that he was a bad person, he'd been nothing but a sweetheart to you since you'd met the brothers.

"Please daddy, I really wanna come all over that big dick of yours" you purred your voice soaked in lust.

Damon growled hearing your words, him making that noise had almost killed you every time so far, now was certainly no different. A smile you were trying to hold back slipped onto your lips, but only very briefly, because the next thing you knew Damon pulled out almost the whole way out before he quickly slammed back inside of you again, filling you up perfectly pushing your hands into the bed as he looked down at you.

"Yes, daddy" you squeaked, squeezing his hands in yours tightly and rolling your hips up towards him, watching him bite his plump lips.

"So fucking sexy baby girl" Damon growled repeating his hard slow thrust again, your heels digging hard into his toned back.

"I couldn't agree more big brother" you heard Stefan growled from above you both on the bed.

You tilted your head back and flicked your eyes up to look at the younger Salvatore, whimpers, and moans still effortlessly falling from your lips with every one of Damon's hard deep thrusts and each roll of those talented hips of his.

You could feel your nails sinking into the back of Damon's hands as you gripped at him tightly, he was holding himself back but you could feel his blunt nails digging into the backs of your hands too. Though at least his would heal, yours, on the other hand, wouldn't for quite some time, then again you were sure you wanted them too, them or any other mark you would receive from tonight.

You bit your bottom lip harshly, just short of piercing the skin, effectively silencing yourself your moans for more and your desperate whimpers. However, it hadn't worked as you would have liked after the first attempt.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare!" Damon growled, burying his face into your now exposed neck, accentuating every word with an extra harsh deep thrust of his hips, while he began sucking a mark into your neck.

"Mmm daddy" you moaned, looking up into Stefan's eyes while he smirked down at you, while his own hand was wrapped around his hard member, stroking it softly in his large hand, as he watched your body writhe beneath his brothers.

Your legs tightened considerably around Damon's toned back, "God, please daddy I need more!" you begged desperately, attempting to roll your hips into his, which he clearly didn't approve too highly of in that moment. Damon didn't speak, instead, he quickly released both of your hands from his hold and instead he took both of your wrists in one of his strong hands, those long talented fingers tightly curling around your considerably smaller wrists.

Turning your head you did your best to look at Damon, but when you finally managed it you found him smirking at Stefan just over your body where you knew the younger Salvatore had been sitting. The next thing you knew the bed dipped and shifted and two strong hands were gripping your ankles and pulling your legs from Damon's back.

Damon rose up off of your body ever so slightly, releasing your hands as he did so Stefan pushed your legs onto Damon's shoulders, creating a whole new angle for you both. You could see Stefan's head just over Damon's shoulder, biting his lip as he watched your entire face and body change as the pleasure rushed up your body to the top of your spine causing your entire body to arch underneath Damon's.

"Oh, that's more like it brother" Damon half growled and half chuckled. You flicked your eyes over to Stefan again seeing the same look on his face as the one that was on his brothers moments ago.

"Holy fuck" you whimpered, just as Damon's chest pressed your legs between the two of you. Your hands practically flew to his biceps, you gripped them tightly as Damon shifted his hips thrusting himself further inside of you.

Your moans and whimpers were filling the room much louder than they had been before, the sound of your skin slapping against Damon's. You were beginning to get that familiar feeling in your lower stomach again, the one which seemed to set your entire body practically on fire, Damon sped up his pace his hands on the bed either side of your head, his hands fisted in the sheets beneath you. As he felt your body stiffen beneath his, one of his hands gripped your hips tightly pushing you into the bed to stop you from rolling your hips into his.

Which you were desperately trying to do, so desperate for everything that they could give you, Stefan's mouth latched onto one of your nipples, switching between small nips of his blunt teeth and the laps of his soft demanding tongue. You fought against Damon's tight hold on your body, as he wrapped his other hand in your hair.

"Daddy, I'm so close" you squeaked from under him, watching him this time as he sank inside you causing a shiver to run up your back, you wrapped one hand in Stefan's hair feeling him moan into your breast.

One of his hands was occupied with slowly stroking himself, while the other had moved to your other breast, he gently rolled the nipple between his thumb and finger, causing so many different feelings to course through your entire body, his mouth still deliciously working you into a frenzy along with Damon, who hadn't taken his eyes from your body.

Your hands let go of everything as you sat up on your elbows to look down at where the two of you joined, Damon's hand Still wrapped tightly in your hair, "You like watching daddy fuck that tight little pussy baby girl" Damon grunted, his hips pistoning in a way that was bringing you so close to the edge but never pushing you over.

"Does this look like it's gonna suck itself princess" Stefan chuckled, you whimpered as he gripped hold of your hair taking you from Damon and guided his rock hard length into your mouth, you eagerly parted your lips for him, tasting the saltiness of his precome on your tongue you moaned around him, hearing Stefan growl, he pulled you off of him by your hair and looked you in the eye.

"Sir, fuck my mouth, please" you moaned biting your lip as his grip tightened in your hair.

"How can I possibly say no when you ask so nicely" Stefan smirked pushing you back onto his thick member by the grip he had on your hair, Damon bent down and buried his face between your breasts, nipping and sucking everywhere he could get access to, slipping his hands under your body his nails began to dig into your waist from behind.

Stefan's free hand slipped down your body slowly until he reached your throbbing clit, as he began to rub hard circles into it.

Until you were practically screaming their names around Stefan's throbbing member. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, as your body shuddered, as Damon struck your sweet spot over and over again, as your orgasm swept over your body which was currently on fire.

You heard both men swearing loudly, as they came almost at the same time, Damon was first having been holding himself back for quite some time, his hips stuttered as he came hard inside you, you felt his member pulse inside you as his thick come coated your walls. Damon bit into your breast harshly, your sweet blood hitting his tongue made it stronger for both of you as he pushed you both through your orgasms.

Stefan came a little after the both of you when you were coming down from your high, you flicked your eyes up to him, giving him your most innocent look. Both of hands wrapped tightly in your hair and pushed himself into your throat slightly as he came hard, you felt your lungs begin to burn.

You pulled your nails from Damon's biceps and tapped Damon's arm, he got the message lifting his face from your swollen breasts, he groaned Stefan's name, a little half-heartedly, Stefan flicked his eyes down to you and immediately pulled out and stepped back from you.

"Shit Y/N, I'm so sorry, I guess got a little carried away," he said sheepishly.

"Don't be I loved it, just couldn't breathe you giggled.

Stefan pulled you into a mind-blowing kiss, his hands still in your hair but it was somehow soft and hard at the same time. As he released you, you both smiled at each other before you looked down at Damon again.

You smiled down at him, "You Y/N are something else baby" he smiled back, he dropped your legs from his shoulders before crawling up your body and kissing you hard, demanding and full of passion as you wrapped your arms around each other.

You reluctantly pulled away from him feeling your body ache everywhere in the best ways possible, "Mind if we rest for a little while?" you asked them both as Stefan settled in front of you.

"No sounds good" Stefan smiled, tucking your loose hair behind your ear.

"Mmm hmm baby, but we are not done yet" Damon moaned into your shoulder wrapping your legs together as he wrapped his body around yours behind yours, resting his face in the crook of your neck, you smiled happily as you rested your head on Stefan's chest. you fell asleep quite quickly, exhausted from the day you'd had so far.

You woke up with a groan stretching your aching body on the bed the best you could, releasing your legs were still tangled with Damon's you sighed contentedly, feeling the hard body under your head.

"Mmm, hey baby girl, you sleep well?" Stefan said his voice still husky with sleep, you untangled yourself from Damon with a little struggle, from him you giggled as he grumbled something in his sleepy state and rolled over.

"Morning Sir" you smiled, sitting up and straddling his waist, Stefan smiled up at you, his hands going to your hips.

"Not wasting any time then princess" he chuckled, rubbing small circles into your hips with his thumbs. You simply shook your head at him, your lip caught between your lip trying to hide your beaming smile from him, as you ran your hands up his gorgeous body, feeling the way both he and his muscles reacted to your touch.

You felt something else stiffen between your folds, you whimpered rolling your hips over him, Stefan gripped your hips tightly stopping your movements, "Up here first, we are not rushing this" Stefan growled licking his lips.

"Yes sir" you winked down at him, shuffling up his body until you were straddling his face, your pussy hovering above those perfect pouty lips, you wrapped your fingers tightly around the headboard of the bed, to keep you steady and upright just before you lowered yourself onto his waiting mouth.

You moaned a little louder than you had intended, just as you felt Stefan's hands slowly and softly slide up your trembling thighs. Sliding them up your legs until his thumbs were pressing into your hips, he started to rub small circles into your skin just as his tongue slipped between your soft folds, you could feel the vibrations of his groans against the most sensitive parts of your tingling pussy.

Stefan's tongue slipped easily through your folds tasting you like you were his favorite ice cream, on a hot day when he finally slipped his tongue into your tight wet pussy you almost lost your grip on the headboard. You looked down at him locking your eyes with those gorgeous green ones on his, you practically see the smirk in his eyes, you released the death grip you had on the bed with one of your hands, while the other remained tightly wrapped around it.

You slowly ran your free hand down your body, keeping your eyes locked with Stefan's with every move you made down your body until you reached your perky breast, you massaged it harshly moaning as Stefan's nose rubbed against your clit briefly. You bit your lip as you released your breast slowly sliding your hand even further down your body, until you left your body and your hand ran through Stefan's hair where you gripped it tightly, hearing him growl, feeling it vibrate through your entire body.

Rolling and grinding your hips you lifted up slightly to give Stefan better access to you, as you practically fucked yourself on his talented tongue. Until his lips latched onto your swollen clit and he sucked harshly, massaging it with his tongue, his hands still tightly gripping your hips helping to keep you upright.

His eyes were all but daring you to come, you whimpered as Stefan's teeth lightly scraped over your swollen bundle of nerves, before he latched back onto it with his lips sucked harder than he had been previously. Lapping at it with his tongue, he practically rubbed his face into you, he was moaning as he felt you shiver on top of him, quickly pulling you into your first orgasm since you'd woken up.

"S-shit sir, I can't" you squeaked, trying to hold back a little bit because you were enjoying it so much, but you didn't think you could even last another minute.

Stefan momentarily released your clit and lifted you off of him slightly so he could speak, "Then don't, just come on my face" Stefan growled pushing two fingers easily inside of your soaking wet pussy, quickly latching his lips back onto your sensitive clit.

"So c-close sir" you whimpered, your words a whisper as practically all of the air left your lungs at once, as you came hard, the grip you had on his hair squeezing at what felt like nothing, as your body went rigid in his hold. Stefan's grip tightened on the leg he was still holding, his fingers practically leaving bruises in your legs straight away, the pain from his tight grip only helped to lengthen the orgasm that was currently and violently tearing through your body, as you threw your head back the pleasure practically destroyed you.

Stefan clutched at your waist with his powerful hands stopping you from falling back, you straightened up in his reliable grip as the orgasm melted away. Stefan lifted you and put you back down resting you onto his sculpted abs, you rested your hands on his firm chest and looked down at him with a lazy smile on your lips.

"Well, that was intense!" you giggled breathlessly. As Stefan ran his hands up and down your back, as you calmed down a little catching your breath.

"You're so fucking beautiful, especially when you come," Stefan said huskily licking your juices from his lips.

You groaned unable to take your eyes off of him, your eyes fixed on that long talented tongue of his as it swept across his plump lips, your nails were beginning to dig into his chest where you had rested them. Resisting the urge you had to grind down onto practically nothing, you bit your lip watching him, Stefan growled at the mere sight of you all worked up over him.

Stefan slowly pushed you down his body until you felt his hardened length slip easily through your soaking wet folds, "Fuck, you're so wet princess" Stefan groaned, tightening his already tight grip further on your ribs.

You smirked down at him cheekily as you ran your hands down his strong powerful arms, both men were like walls of muscle, you started rolling your hips over him. Feeling as he slipped back and forth through your folds, Stefan grunted throwing his head back into the pillows behind him.

You were beginning to feel very confident, as you watched Stefan beneath you, you loved the effect that you were having on him in that moment and he clearly wasn't complaining.

However, your breath caught in your throat because you started to feel someone breathing on the back of your neck. Well, good morning sunshine" Damon's husky voice spoke from behind you suddenly, causing goosebumps to erupt across your skin.

"Daddy" you moaned breathlessly, no other words seemed to want to leave your lips. Your grip on Stefan's arms became so much stronger.

Stefan lifted his head from the pillow it had just been buried in, a smirk on his lips as he looked at you and Damon, just as Damon gripped your hair harshly yanking it back until you were looking him in the eyes.

"Have you been a naughty little girl?" Damon asked you his tone dominating your entire body.

"Yes, daddy" you whimpered, your teeth pulling at your bottom lip, feeling your dripping pussy clenching around nothing, begging to be filled.

Damon just hummed more to himself, pulling your hair harder as Stefan released his grip of your body. Damon quickly forced you to get off of Stefan, until you were kneeling beside Stefan. Damon released his tight grip on your hair but not letting go, instead, he just loosened it.

Before Damon pulled you into a passionate and dominating kiss, his tongue rolling around with yours as you moaned into the kiss. He pulled you from his lips by your hair, you whimpered at the loss of those soft lips on yours, pulling his bottom lips between your teeth as he pulled from you, Damon growled low in his throat causing you to gulp and release it, you rubbed your thighs together as the heat from his gaze burned across your body.

Damon pushed his lips to your ear as he spoke his next words, "Hands and knees princess, get that ass nice and high and arch that back for us baby" Damon said with his voice like liquid honey.

"Yes, daddy" you whimpered submissively as he released his grip on you fully. You quickly got into position bending over slowly, making a show of it you arched your back burying your face into the pillow in front of you.

"Oh yeah, just like that baby" Damon purred, his hand running gently over the soft skin of your ass.

"How about you sir, do you like it?" you moaned, turning your head to look at Stefan, as he was now kneeling beside you.

"Oh yeah baby, I'm gonna fuck that little pussy so hard" Stefan growled, the bed shifting as he moved to kneel behind you, you pushed back into Damon's hand and Stefan's cock which was currently pushing between your ass cheeks.

"Shit daddy!" you squeaked as his hand connected hard with your ass cheek.

"Such pretty noises brother don't you agree?" Damon asked turning to look at his brother, his voice as smooth as ever.

"You're not wrong there brother, but I just bet she'll look even better when I bury myself deep inside that little pussy and make her scream my name. What do you think princess?" Stefan asked you, practically purring the last part as he spoke to you.

"Yes sir, fuck me, please! I need you inside me!" you moaned pushing back into Stefan again, he groaned and gripped your ass tightly in one hand, you watched as Damon moved aside for him. Stefan's other hand went to his rock hard cock, gripping it he guided himself inside of your welcoming heat.

He bottomed out almost right away, pushing your head further into the soft pillow in front of you. his now free hand wasn't free for long as he gripped another handful of your other ass cheek, watching as he pulled almost all of the way out and pushed back in again groaning at the sight in front of him.

Using your ass to pull and push you over his cock with the help of his powerful hips, you couldn't help even if you wanted to in that moment because of his tight unyielding grip on you it felt incredible, both men held such power, they would probably consume you if you weren't careful the three of you would never leave this room.

Luckily the screams of his name were almost completely muffled and hidden slightly by his own noises as well, this was lucky because you would definitely be in for a spanking if you were caught saying anything but sir to him.

Now that being said you did enjoy a good hard spanking but you needed to come so bad, you couldn't wait anymore you were so worked up.

You turned your head on the pillow the only thing falling from your lips in that moment were loud moans, but your vision was a little spotty because you were starting to find it hard to breathe, Stefan continued his rough and brutal pace, his speed slowly increasing.

Then suddenly you felt Stefan bend over you and grip your hair roughly in his fist, before he pulled the hair sharply, forcing you onto your knees pressing your back to his rock hard chest, creating a whole new amazing angle.

"Shit, shit, shit!" you practically squeaked, breathless and the pleasure shooting up your spine, one of his hands went to loosely wrap around your throat, mainly to keep you in the right position for him than anything else.

Stefan's other hand was soon occupied again, with squeezing one of your bouncing breasts roughly, his hands felt like they were everywhere as he fucked up into your tight pussy, which was starting to squeeze around his length. You screwed your eyes shut feeling that familiar feeling back in the pit of your stomach again, your body practically jumped forward when you felt long skilled fingers quickly and precisely playing with your clit.

Your eyes snapped open and you were met with those gorgeous blue orbs, you bit your lip again trying in vain to hold back your screams of pleasure, failing miserably. Damon quirked an eyebrow at you, a smirk on his lips pushing his body closer to you.

Until your chests were pressed together, your sweaty chest heaving against his hard practically cold one. Damon continued to attack your clit skillfully, as Stefan kept his pace behind you, his gorgeous grunts and growls loud in your ear.

"G-gonna come!" you gasped, feeling your breath come out short and fast.

"Come on that thick cock baby! Come on just for us" Damon purred, his lips pressed just under your ear, you could briefly feel Damon's cock brush over your inner thigh every now and then. You felt so dirty but in the best way possible.

"Bite me! P-please!" you stuttered breathlessly, Damon pulled back and looked into your eyes, you licked your lips and his eyes followed your tongue, you heard him groan low in his throat, you knew what he was waiting for, so you nodded eagerly, Damon growled going back to your neck, you had a feeling that you were on the edge of no return now.

Damon began to kiss and suck his way down your throat eagerly, both of them pulling so many noises you'd never heard leave your lips before. Damon started making his way back up your neck to the point where it met your shoulder, he was breathing hard as he sucked a mark into the spot before you felt his fangs sink into your skin.

You threw your head back onto Stefan's shoulder, Damon's fingers never slowing down let along stopping as they moved over you.

"Oh fuck! I'm coming!" you screamed, feeling hands all over you gripping at your body. Your body went completely rigid as you came hard, both Salvatore's helping to push you through your incredible orgasm.

As Stefan found his own release, both of them withdrew from you at the same time, you collapsed forward onto Damon's chest, two strong arms catching you easily, Damon's smile was the first thing you saw when you opened your eyes, your breathing hard and heavy against his skin.

Your hands were clinging tightly to his broad shoulders, "I want you, daddy, more please" you moaned in a whisper, digging your nails into his shoulder blades.

Catching your lip between your teeth as you saw the lust in his eyes, Stefan came back behind you, kissing along your neck his hands slowly running all over your body. Caressing your skin gently, with his barely-there touches, you leaned back into him loving the way he felt against your back.

Your stomach growled as if from nowhere, causing both Salvatore's to chuckle, "How about you help Damon out with his problem princess, then I'll jump in the shower and go make us some dinner" Stefan said softly against your skin.

"Mmm, sounds good" you moaned not sure where to arch your body first.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now before I change my mind" Stefan chuckled, causing a giggle to slip past your lips.

"Okay sir, see you down there" you winked as he left the room, hearing him groan as he left the room.

You turned your attention back to Damon, who was currently beckoning you toward him with his fingers, you smiled seductively crawling towards him slowly on the bed.

Before you reached him however he pounced on you, pinning you to the bed, bending down he kissed you hard and demanding on the lips, you moaned into the kiss arching your body into his. Damon pulled away, pressing his lips to your collarbone, slowly kissing down your body his hands following slowly behind his lips.

You arched into his touch, "Ass on the bed baby, don't make me tie you down" Damon growled, you gulped pinning your ass to the bed, resisting every urge in your being to keep your body on the mattress, but you wanted to please him.

"Such a good girl for daddy" Damon groaned pressing his long fingers inside you.

"Let's get you nice and wet for me," Damon said his voice husky, something you'd ever be able to get out of your head.

You whimpered as his fingers slipped all the way inside you, his thumb pressing hard into your sensitive clit, despite yourself, you pushed down into his hand spreading your legs wider for him.

"Fucking beautiful" Damon growled, picking up the speed of his fingers, you could hear just how wet you were which was an even bigger turn on.

"Daddy, fuck me please" you whimpered desperately.

"I will fuck you when I'm ready, first you need to come on daddies fingers, do you understand?" Damon growled his voice harsher than usual, sending shivers up your spine.

"Yes, daddy I understand" you cried out desperately.

"Good girl" Damon praised.

You couldn't stop you hips arching as the burning feeling filled your stomach again, "So close aren't you baby, now come!" Damon snapped.

"Fuck, yes I'm co..." your voice cut out as you came the hardest you ever had on someone's fingers, you weren't sure if it had something to do with the domination and the dirty talk, but you were pretty sure it was a big part of it.

"There you go, princess!" Damon praised, groaning as he watched and felt you come.

You opened your eyes somehow feeling hornier than ever, "Please fuck me now, I need your cock daddy" you whined.

"No, but you can fuck me" Damon smirked pulling you on top of him, so you were facing away from his face, he slipped inside of you almost immediately.

"God yes" you cried. As his cock hit places you hadn't felt before, "Shit this is new" you half giggled half moaned as Damon pushed his hips up, pushing himself further up into you.

You felt his cool hands as him they slipped onto your hips, "Not done this position before huh?" Damon chuckled smirking to himself.

"No daddy" you spoke quietly.

"Guess we better do this right then" Damon groaned, feeling as you started to roll your hips over him, resting your hands on his knees, you cried out as this angle pushed him even further inside of you, you began to rise and fall on him, hearing him curse and growl at you.

"So good" Damon moaned, beginning to push himself up into your, meeting your actions easily.

"God that ass looks good like this" Damon groaned sending a few sharp short slaps across your ass cheeks, you were a moaning mess and your hips began to slow, "Want me to take this baby?" Damon asked from behind you.

Please daddy" you whimpered.

Damon chuckled surprising you as he pulled you off of him and vamped to stand by your bed, he held his hand out to you, "Where are we going?" you asked a little confused. Damon just smiled raising his eyebrow at you. You got the message taking his hand with a smile and a small shake of his head.

You stood in front of him, then suddenly he spun you in his arms, so your back was pressed against his chest, "You know I've been dreaming of fucking you like this for years" Damon confessed, walking you both forward until your chest was pressed to the cold wall.

"Y-years?" you questioned slightly stuttering, this man made you so nervous.

"Years" he confirmed, "This time I want you screaming my name, think you can handle that?" he asked pressing himself tightly to your back.

"Yes, I can" you whispered, pushing your ass back into his thick rock hard cock.

"Good girl" he replied his lips pressed to your ear.

Pushing himself past your folds he slipped inside you, so tight and warm as you wrapped around him, the slap of your ass against his hips filled the room as he started his fast brutal pace, "Fuck, Damon so good!" you screamed as he gripped your wrists in his hands he pushed them against the wall, you arched your hips back so he could push into you easier.

"My name sounds so good when it comes from those juicy lips of yours" Damon growled, your fingers curling against the wall.

"So tight and warm Y/N baby, love your little pussy" Damon moaned against your neck.

"Damon, I'm so close" you screamed, he pulled out from you and spun you around, you didn't have time to ask him what the hell he was doing, because he quickly picked you up, wrapping his hands around your legs and sinking back inside you, you wrapped your legs around his waist and he captured your lips, pushing you into the wall as he fucked you hard, demanding your full attention.

You were moaning his name repeatedly into his mouth, he linked his fingers with yours and held them against the wall. "Say it again" Damon growled, pulling back from your lips.

"More Damon" you moaned a little too quietly, for his liking.

"Louder, I want everyone to know who's fucking your tight little pussy, Who's making you come? Who's making you scream?" Damon demanded sternly.

"Damon! Damon!" you screamed as you came, your eyes rolling in the back of your head, your body going limp in his arms, except your legs which clung to him for dear life, the heels of your feet digging into that perfect ass of his, as he found his own release seconds after, seeing you come just finished him off.

Your entire body was shaking as you rested your head on his shoulder breathing him in, panting hard, Damon was kissing your neck softly, waiting for you to come down from you intense high.

"Damn baby, that was possibly the sexiest thing i've ever seen" Damon smirked into your neck.

"Well that was possibly the strongest orgasm of my life" you giggled.

"Here to serve" he chuckled, placing you back on the ground but keeping his hold on your waist until you were steady on your feet.

You pulled away from him only to pull him down into a soft gentle kiss, "Quick shower then food?" you smiled as you released him.

"One more" he smirked.

"Damon, I will probably die if I don't rest for a bit you know, we're not all vampires" you chuckled.

"Fair point princess" Damon smiled, picking you up bridal style and carrying you through your room to your own on-suite.

You both showered, helping each other Damon massaged the suds through your hair, and helped you to rinse them out, you couldn't reach his head which made you both giggle, instead you softly washed his body, feeling every curve of it under your hands again, you both rinsed off before you got to carried away and stepped from the shower, Damon wrapped you in a towel before wrapping his own around his waist.

"Damn" you moaned appreciatively as you both slipped out of the bathroom back into your room.

"What?" he questioned with a chuckle.

"How do you look so damn good in a towel Mr. Salvatore?" you smirked.

"Question is when don't I?" he winked.

You rolled your eyes but the smile wouldn't leave your lips. "Not looking too bad yourself as it happens Miss Y/L/N" he winked at you as you both got dressed, with some trouble not ripping each other's clothes off again the second they were on.

"Hey Stef" you smiled walking down the stairs Damon following closely behind, you were surprised when you saw Stefan plating up dinner with the Scooby gang in the parlor. Your eyes asked the question you wanted to know as you looked at Stefan.

He smirked at you as you both walked up beside him, "Don't worry they just got here" Stefan whispered, you sighed in relief, turning to look at Damon who was looking rather pleased with himself.

"Hey Bon" you smiled walking over to your best friend, hugging her,

"Hey you, I just heard what happened with that douche bag ex of yours" she smiled comfortingly,

"Don't worry about it Bon, I'm over it" you smiled as you pulled back to look at her.

"How? So fast?" she asked confused.

"Thanks to Stef and daddy" you smiled until you realized what you had said, you heard Damon choaking on his drink behind you all.

"I. I mean D-Damon" you stuttered, her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline.

"Okay we need to talk," She said unable to hide the teasing smile on her lips. As you turned everyone was still chatting you just hoped they hadn't heard.

You looked across the room to Damon and Stefan who were both smiling at you, you were never gonna get over that slip-up but who cares this is still the happiest you'd been in years and who knows what the future holds.


End file.
